There is at present a divide in mobile computing between what is desirable and what is practical to implement. The divide is caused by, inter-alia, constraints in size and power as well as the lack of reliable network connection. There are a wide variety of mobile devices currently in use which would benefit from being part of a network which enables them to communicate with other devices.
Because of the large variation in the types of devices which include data processing functions and which could be included in a network, these are very different communicational requirements. There is, however, at the very least at base level of connectivity which is desirable for the most simple of functions such as monitoring the status of a particular device.